


Old Time Rock and Roll

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: James decides to distract a stressed out Olivia.
Relationships: James Bond/Female M, James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Old Time Rock and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This is a massively fluffy, silly fic. I go back and forth on whether this is something James would actually do... but then, he would do anything for his M, so, why not.
> 
> This is a reworking of an older fic written by a dear friend AGES ago for another fandom. I have tweaked it a few times for other fandoms over the years, and now tis finally Bond and M's turn.
> 
> Again, it's fluff. It's silly. Don't take it too seriously.
> 
> But given current events, I figured we could do with a little fun and silly fluff. :)

James sighed quietly as he propped his body up against the doorframe, and stared at his boss.

Olivia sat at the table in the hotel villa, her laptop open in front of her, surrounded by stacks of folders and papers. Not an inch of the table’s surface could be seen. Her white hair was tousled from having constantly run her fingers through the short tresses, and her reading glasses – a concession to old age she hated – were perched on the end of her nose. She scribbled on a yellow legal pad, looking up occasionally to glance through one folder or another before typing furiously on the laptop.

When Olivia dropped her head to rest on her hand, her pen falling to the table, James pushed away from the door, then crossed the room and stepped up behind her.

“You need a break. You’ve been at this for the last three days, and have only managed a few hours of sleep.” His hands fell to her shoulders, his fingers gently massaging the tense muscles there.

A low moan escaped Olivia’s lips as her head fell back against James’ stomach. “Christ, that feels so good.”

“Tanner and Mallory are attending their part of the conference, so we have the villa all to ourselves for a few hours. Why don’t you go lie down on the bed and I’ll give you a proper massage?”

Olivia gave a small, unladylike snort. “I wish that I could, but I have to get this damned presentation finished for Monday.”

“Olivia, what more can you do on it? It’s great.”

“Great isn’t good enough. If we’re going to get that needed funding for upgrading the training facilities, I have to really impress the Prime Minister. This is important - ”

“But it isn’t worth your health, Olivia. You need some rest or you’re going to fall apart during your presentation.”

“I don’t have that much more to do. I’m almost finished with the rewrites. Another day and -”

“Another day and you will collapse from exhaustion. Part of the reason for my coming as your bodyguard was so that we could actually spend some time together, and you’ve done nothing but work on this, every night, for the three days we’ve been at this conference.” 

“Dammit, James, this is important!”

James released her shoulders as if he’d been burned, and he stepped back from his angry boss. And we’re not? remained unspoken on the tip of his tongue, as he realized that Olivia wasn’t in a mood to be reasoned with, and he truly did not to fight with her.

“I’ll leave you to your work then, M.” His use of her title the only indication of his frustration as he left the room without looking back.

Olivia scowled after him, then banged her fist against the table in frustration.

**~*007*~**

James crept silently past the lounge, heading for the villa’s kitchen, so as to not disturb Olivia. Glancing into the room, he noticed that Olivia’s head was cradled in her hands, but he did not realize she was crying until he was past the doorway and heard her sobs.

If there was one thing his M did not do easily… it was cry.

Oh, Olivia, you are so burnt out dealing with all this. What can I do to help you? James leaned against the wall; his sock covered foot sliding absently over the polished wood floor as he listened to Olivia cry.

He stared down at his foot as he thought, focussing on the cotton sock moving easily over the surface beneath.

That might work, he thought, his mind going back to a memory from five years ago. If nothing else she’s sure to get a laugh out of it.

He moved resolutely back toward the bedrooms to gather a few needed items to implement his plan.

**~*007*~**

Olivia scribbled one last line on the notepad and threw the pen down. James’ words had continued to play over and over in her mind, finally convincing her that he was right. Her preoccupation with this presentation was driving her crazy. It was also detracting from a rare opportunity to spend some precious time with her favourite agent. 

It was time to go find her lover, and try to salvage the rest of the evening.

As that thought ran through her mind, music rang through the villa in one long chord - ‘bum bum ba da da da dum’ - then nothing.

Olivia’s eyes grew wide as the sound was followed by a couple seconds of silence before the same chord repeated.

He’s not… she thought, then her mouth fell open.

With the onset of the second chord, James slid into view, his back to Olivia, his socks gliding effortlessly on the polished wood flooring. His long-sleeve, light blue, button up shirt hung open, the collar turned up around his neck. The bottoms of the black boxer-briefs he favoured peeked out from beneath his shirt tails. 

He wore nothing else.

One hand held a two foot black rod with a red spongy ball on the end; where he’d found that, Olivia had no idea. His other hand tapped his bare thigh to the beat of the music.

Damn, he has great legs, she thought, unable to help herself from looking him over. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she raked her eyes over him, cursing the fact that his shirt tails covered his oh so fine arse. As that thought entered her mind, James lifted the makeshift microphone up to his mouth, and began to sing along with Seger.

_Just take those old records off the shelf  
I’ll sit and listen to ’em by myself  
Today’s music ain’t got the same soul  
I like that old time rock ’n’ roll_

James’ knees began to lift, and his arse began to move back and forth as he danced to the music, whirling around to face Olivia. Dark sunglasses covered his beautiful blue eyes, and much to her delight, his chest was bare. 

She grinned as he continued to sing at the top of his lungs.

_Don’t try to take me to a disco  
You’ll never even get me out on the floor  
In ten minutes I’ll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock ’n’ roll_

Unable to contain it any longer, a peal of laughter bubbled up from deep insider her, as Olivia watched James twirl and dance toward the table. She clapped in time with the music, her body beginning to sway with the beat, as she beamed at James.

_Still like that old time rock ’n’ roll  
That kind of music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock ’n’ roll  
Won’t go to hear them play a tango  
I’d rather hear some blues or funky old soul  
There’s only one sure way to get me to go  
Start playing old time rock ’n’ roll_

As the words of the chorus finished, James executed a particularly stunning spin, then fell to his knees, twisting the pretend microphone around until it swung sideways so that he was now playing air guitar in time with the music.

“James!” Olivia gasped through her laughter, tears running down her cheeks; hoping he hadn’t hurt his knees with that move.

_Call me a relic, call me what you will  
Say I’m old-fashioned, say I’m over the hill  
Today’s music ain’t got the same soul  
I like that old time rock ’n’ roll_

James had the music turned up quite loud, the sound filling the lounge to the exclusion of everything else. Had the volume been just a little lower, one of them might have heard the door to the villa opening. As it was, neither James nor Olivia realized that they were no longer alone in the villa until a very stunned Tanner appeared in the entryway, his eyes round with surprise.

“Oh my god!”

_Still like that old time rock ’n’ roll  
That kind of music just soo…_

James’ voice trailed off as the song continued to blare over the speakers. The dark glasses slid down his nose as he peered at the stunned man over the top of the lenses, a sheepish smile on his face.

Tanner held up his hands and shook his head. “I don’t want to know. I REALLY do not want to know,” he called out loudly, a flush creeping over his face. “Mallory’s waiting out… I forgot my mobile,” he said. 

“I’m going to…” He pointed toward the bedrooms, then turned and hurried away.

The sunglasses slid a bit further down his nose as James turned back to stare at Olivia. She returned the stare in kind, her lips twitching as she struggled to hold back her mirth.

“Don’t do it!” James held up his hand, one finger pointed at her in warning. 

It was Olivia’s undoing, and she burst out laughing.

James stood slowly, turned, then began to walk away, pulling off the sunglasses. Olivia was on her feet in an instant, chasing after him. As she rounded the table she remembered that she had kicked her shoes off, but it was too late. Her momentum carried her forward as the silk of her nylons slid across the floor.

“James!” she called the instant before she crashed into him. 

James turned in time to receive the full impact of Olivia’s blow against his chest, and they both tumbled to the floor in a heap.

“I’m sorry I laughed. Please don’t be angry!” Olivia begged as she struggled to untangle her limbs from his.

James grinned as he rolled, pinning Olivia beneath him. “I’m not angry. I was just going to turn the music down. The whole point of this exercise was to make you laugh. You’ve been entirely too serious the past few days.”

“And you, Tanner, and Mallory have been angels for putting up with me. Not two seconds before you slid in here, I had decided to quit working on the damned presentation and go with what I already have.”

The brilliance of James’ smile was reward enough for Olivia but then he lowered his face to hers, lips brushing lips gently in thanks.

“Why don’t you go take a nap? You could do with some rest. I’ll go for a run on the beach, and then I’ll take you out for dinner tonight,” James murmured against Olivia’s ear as he nuzzled her temple.

“Or we could kick Tanner and Mallory out, and just order in.” Olivia’s hands slid down James’ back to cup his arse suggestively. “Then you could join me for that nap?”

“If I did that, I doubt you would get any of the sleep that you need,” James replied but didn’t protest when Olivia’s mouth sought his.

Their second kiss was anything but chaste, their legs entangling while their tongues did the same.

“Oh shit!”

James and Olivia broke apart, their heads turning in unison to see Tanner once again standing in the doorway, his face screwed up in an embarrassed grimace. 

“Bill…” James started.

“I’m sorry. I’m leaving. I didn’t mean to interrupt you. Please don’t stop on my account.”

“Bill,” Olivia said.

“Yes, ma’am, I know. It’s classified. No problem,” Tanner replied. “I’m sure that I won’t be scarred for life. Although it may be a few weeks before I’m able to make love with Gareth again.”

He stopped. His eyes widening in surprise as much as James and Olivia’s.

“Damn,” Bill muttered.

A smirk slowly spread across James’ face.

“Right. We’ll be back by four, then Gareth and I will be going out for dinner,” he told them, then inclined his head. “M.”

They watched as Tanner pivoted on his heel, then walked away.

“By the way, James,” Tanner yelled back, as he opened the door. “Nice legs!”

The door slammed shut.

James rolled to his back beside Olivia, both of their bodies shaking with laughter as the final chords of the song sounded.

“Tanner and Mallory,” Olivia murmured. “Did you know about this?” she asked him, as he got to his feet, then held his hands out to her.

“Nope. I was just as surprised as you,” James replied, as he helped her up off the floor.

“They do make a cute couple,” she said, smiling as James pulled her into his arms.

“They do,” he agreed. “But I don’t want to talk about Tanner and Mallory?”

“Oh? Something else on your mind?” Olivia pressed her body firmly against his.

“Yes. I was thinking about that nap.”

Olivia pushed him away with a scowl on her face. “A nap?!”

James reached out to grab her shoulders and pulled her back into his arms. “Yes. But only after I’ve made love to my incredibly sexy boss.”

“Much better answer, 007.”

James grinned, then bent to scoop her up into his arms, and began carrying her toward her bedroom. “Thank you, M.”


End file.
